


I Want You To Come With Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e21 A'ohe Ia E Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e21 A'ohe ia e Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Robbery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve proposes to Danny after the robber grabbed what he thought was the cypher, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I Want You To Come With Me:

*Summary: Steve proposes to Danny after the robber grabbed what he thought was the cypher, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

“Are you sure that you are okay ?”, Commander Steve McGarrett asked his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as he tends to his injuries. “Yeah, The Son of a bitch was lucky, I **_will be_** okay”, The Blond told him, as he reassured him, as he relaxes on the couch, & Steve joins him. The Hunky Brunette notices that he had a sad expression on his face. Steve wants to take it off, & keep it off immediately, before it ruins the mood that he is trying to set.

“What’s wrong, Danno ?”, The Former Seal asked with a serious expression, & he was concerned. He wants to do everything that he can to make the shorter man feel better, cause he loves him so much, & wants to spend the rest of his life with him. “You still gonna leave, Aren’t you ?”, Danny asked, He couldn’t imagine his life without Steve, or want to. The Loudmouth steered himself, & was preparing himself for whatever answer that Steve is gonna give.

Steve sighed, & saw that the sun was setting, He decided that it was the perfect moment to make his move. **“Fuck it”** , He thought to himself, as he reached in, & got a ring box out of his pocket. He got on one knee, Danny was shocked, as the _**Five-O Commander**_ is going to do what he was planning on doing. The Former Seal got emotional, as he was saying this.

“Danny “Danno” Williams, I am not going anywhere without you, Especially now, which brings me to my next questions”, The Dark-Haired Man opened the box, & showed him the ring. “I want you to come with me, Will you come with me on this trip ?”, Danny smiled brighter than the sun. He answered with a resounding, “Yes !”, & they shared a couple of passionate kisses. Once, They broke for air, He asked the second question.

“I love you more than it’s self, I want you to be with me forever”, He said, as he paused for a second. “Danno, Will you make me the happiest man on Earth, Will you marry me ?”, He asked hopefully. Danny got emotional, & said, “Yes, Yes, I **_will_** marry you, Steve”. The Newly Engaged Couple shared another kiss, & they celebrated their engagement in style.

The End.


End file.
